Halloween Kiss
by MewSara100
Summary: Ichigo is determined to be on time. But we all know a mister Ryou Shirogane seems to have different plans. RxR and tell me what you think. It's a Halloween Special, so Enjoy.


"Bah! I'm going to be so late! I bet it's too much to expect for Ryou to let me off on such a busy occasion." She groaned, body exerting its speed as the soles of her uniform brown loafers scuffed against the dull grey pavement of the sidewalk. The wind, gusting against her face in sheets of crisp, fall breeze, did nothing to aid her desperate sprint. As she went, her breathing labored and heavy, sweat pouring from her forehead, she could just barely make out the looming figure, off in the distance.

Not daring to slow down, for fear of Ryou's relentless wrath raining down upon her if and when she arrived at the door of her work place, a quaint, soft pink café, replicating the look of a cake, more so than an actual building, she sped up even further, arms cranking back and forth, propelling her forward as her knees bent and elongated frantically. Finally, the few steps leading to the odd little building were in her sights, and relief flooded through her. This was it, she thought, preparing herself. If she made this one last leap, she'd be free and clear, and, much to her astonished eagerness, on time for once! Daring the leap, she spring boarded her across the threshold of the café, nearly clearing the short distance to the double wooden doors leading inside.

Nearly… she'd been so close, so very, very close to her target that time. However, as she would soon realize with extreme horror, nearly didn't count in her line of work. Because, just as she was about to land an expert maneuver onto the steps, the door swung open, it's cold wooden surface meeting with her face in a very unpleasant mix of tingling pain, numbness, and disappointment. As she toppled onto her bottom in front of the now opening doors, her deep caramel chocolate eyes widened in both horror and amazement at the angelic man standing before her. Angelic, that was, until he went to speak.

Glancing around in what could only be described as boredom, he groaned, obviously still not noticing her as she sat there, fuming on the cool, dusty cement below. His golden tresses of fine silken hair glistened lightly with tiny, crystalline droplets of water, no doubt from a shower she was more than sure he'd just gotten out of. Sapphire eyes roamed across the vast scenery of changing colors; trees whose leaves had transformed from emerald to gold and rusty orange, brown, and red; a setting sun whose brilliant shades of orange and pink detailed the horizon in a crown of beauty; and song birds whose evening melody brought peace as it harmonized deliberately with the cricket's humble rhythm. When he did bother to glance down, an obvious look of shock and amazement befell his heavenly features, a thin pink blush showing itself against his fairly tanned skin.

"S-Strawberry-Baka, you're late again!" he growled in annoyance, stuffing his right hand deep into the pocket of his loose dark blue jeans as the other found itself propped against the door's open frame, steadying him as he leaned out. She'd obviously caught him off guard, if he had slipped and stuttered like he had. However, this thought had not yet crossed her mind as she sat, glaring up at him as if she could somehow suffocate him under her fiery cold gaze.

"Whose fault is it that I couldn't get through the door, Shiro-Baka?" she shot back, momentarily fixed into one of her many fits of furious embarrassment and air-headedness. This only seemed to please the older teen further, his sweet, delectable lips curling upwards into a pleased smirk. It was apparent, his need to see her so worked up like she was, because this was the usual pleased smirk he wore on these various occasions. Her blunt, angry use of his nickname, which she herself had come up with in an earlier fit, furthered his entertainment, to the point where he seemed ready to keel over in laughter. Though, to his credit, he held it back.

"Yours, of course." He shrugged nonchalantly, secretly hoping she'd react to his prodding insults. The finale was yet to come, and he intended to draw it out slowly, knowingly, calmly. He knew that rushing would get him nowhere fast, and that it annoyed her to no end when he acted so snobbish and cool when they were in the midst of an argument like this. This was his perfect opportunity tonight, one in which he didn't intend to pass up. Who knew? This time it might actually get him somewhere instead of absolutely nowhere this time.

"Blah… whatever, you made me late now." She groaned in annoyance, eyes focusing on the clock, hanging just above Ryou on the foyer's soft peach wall. "Six o one…" she muttered under her breath, her intention having been to be on time for once at six o'clock.

"Oh? Mad because you can never get here on time, or mad because you know I'm always right?" he scoffed egotistically, turning away from her, arms crossed in defiance. Here it came, the big climax. This alone would make his night and give him immeasurable joy for at least the entire night. It was only a matter of drawing it out now.

"You're NOT always right, Ryou! You listen here! I can manage my time perfectly fine, ok? It's because you're so picky that I can never get things done!" she fights back, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention due to anger as well as the chilly gust of wind that suddenly blew past her.

"Yes, Strawberry, I AM always right." He smirked cruelly, quickly adding, "Besides, it's not my fault if how you manage your time sucks. As long as you're here on time, I don't care. But, you never are, so therefore you're always late." His reasoning was that of a boss, yes, but inside he desperately wished she'd come early, so that he could talk to her alone for one and maybe pave his way to her heart.

"Shirogane~…" she growled under her breath, left eye twitching as she clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides, as if to keep herself from going off on him.

'Here it comes…' he thought eagerly, leaning forward slowly, so that he was now looming over her shoulder, close to her neck. With a light, hot puff of air, he literally felt her leap in surprise, having not noticed him there in her rage.

Stepping back, he watched intently, curiously, as her face brightened with a blush so deep that it caused envy to swell in the nearby red leaves hanging overhead. Almost instantly, as if triggered or set off by that last action, her ebony black silk cat ears popped eagerly out of her crimson, burgundy hair, a matching tail protruding out from the bottom of her short denim skirt, twitching anxiously side to side as her ears twitched.

For Ryou, that was the last straw. He could no longer hold back his hysteric fits of laughter and joy at seeing her clueless reaction. After a while though, of uncontrollable laughter, he finally took the time to inhale a deep enough breathe that he could right himself and finally appear calm and silent once more. Though, it was obvious, by the faint red in his cheeks, his eyes watering and becoming misty, and his hand stably holding his gut, that he'd lost control and momentarily shed his mask of indifference.

"W-what are you laughing at, Shiro-Baka?" she stuttered, as if clueless to her present animal fixtures, twitching curiously side to side and up and down. He had to admit, her naïve purity was both admirable and astounding, and only further ensnared him around her. He just couldn't drop his addiction to her.

"Hey, look over there! Isn't she a Mew? I saw them on TV six months ago, right before they finally disappeared! She was so cool! I wanted to dress like her tonight, but I couldn't' get a cosplay costume ready in time." Came a voice, its owner nearing the café.

"OH! I see her! I wonder if she'll give me her autograph and a picture!" replied another voice, just as high pitched and girly as the first.

'Shit,' they thought simultaneously, Ichigo rushing to hide her features while Ryou stayed calm and… smiled? It wasn't just any smile either. This was a full blown 'Gentleman's Smile' which was so rare for him. Her jaw nearly hit the floor at this, yet, like Ryou, she attempted an air of calmness, although not as well as he had.

"Welcome, ladies, to Café Mew Mew's first annual Halloween Feast. Please, both of you come right in and make yourselves at home. For such an occasion, please do try our Halloween treats. A waitress will be right with you. Please notice their unique costumes as you order." He smiled, motioning them towards the double doors swiftly. As he and the two women passed her, Ryou winked, as a sign she should just go with the flow and act normal.

So, breathing normally now, she allowed her ears and tail to stay in full view, though her feet remained frozen in place, still in the same spot on the steps as she'd ended up. She was still clueless, but that didn't mean she didn't trust Ryou's judgment. It was time to fake it and run with a new idea.

"You can move now, Strawberry-Baka." Chuckled a voice from behind her as she stood facing the scenery away from the café. Although familiar, the presence made her jump, heart racing and tail whirling side to side, ready for anything. Turning, she came face to face with Ryou, whose deep cobalt eyes shone pure amusement once more.

"H-Halloween…?" she muttered, oblivious to his 'plan of action' at this point.

"You're pretty dense, you know, Strawberry?" he sighed faintly, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the still open frame of the door. "Did you not get my text saying to come in your ears and tail? I told you we were doing the Halloween thing tonight, didn't I?"

"Ooh…" glancing down curiously as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her thin black hoodie, she scrolled through her texts, until finally she gasped, eyes falling on the desired text. _Halloween Feast tonight. Come at six with your mew ears/tail and normal clothes. –Ryou. -_-_

With embarrassment scrawled clear across her features, she dared glance up at what she knew must be an annoyed glare from Ryou, she gasped. Warm lips brushed hers, still icy cold from the nippy fall chill, sending flares of warmth through her body. She hadn't been kissed like that since Aoyama had ended 'them' and moved away to Germany to study and be with his family. This sense of warmth, of love, was a feeling she so relished, so treasured, that she instantly reacted, her heart pounding anxiously in her chest. For even a moment, everything had frozen, nothing moved or made a noise, and she was pretty sure her heart had stopped as well.

Parting finally, she gasped, familiar pools of surreal aqua blue met hers with warm affection and happiness, their owner's lips twisting up into a calm half smile. "Happy Halloween, Strawberry. Hurry and get dressed, ok?"

Without realizing it, she'd totally become oblivious to the many eager eyes now surrounding the café steps, ooos and ahs emanating from everywhere.

"Oh, they make such a cute couple!"

"They really go well together!"

"I'm so jealous of her!"

"I want a set of kitty ears for Halloween too!"

Several voices spoke at once, and the only thing she could think to do at that point was straighten up, conceal the blush as best she could, and get changed to work. 'Ryou… Ryou kissed me… wow; his lips were so warm and amazing.' Caressing her own lips tenderly with the tips of her right hand's fingers, she noticed, for the first time, that her left hand was preoccupied.

With a curious glance, she lifted her left hand to her face, gazing in amazement at the velvety black stuffed cat, a silver heart locket, engraved with roses, wrapped around its neck securely, and holding a note close to the cat's neck. Slipping the sheet of paper from between the locket and the cat, she went to work unfolding it, reading it carefully, so as to not miss a single word. She was now seated alone in the back changing room, so it then became safe for her to sit, now fully warmed by the building's heat,

-_Ichigo,_

_I hope you like it. I went out of my way to pick out the cutest one, and this one reminded me of you so much. I'd like you to have it as part of my attempt at showing you how I feel about you. The locket, wrapped around its neck, is also for you, and contains a very special moment that I will always remember with you. I hope you like it, and accept my feelings for you… I love you, and want to be your shining knight._

_ -With love-  
-Shirogane Ryou-_

Blushing madly as she refolded the piece of paper, placing it delicately into her skirt pocket, so to keep it safe, she went to work, changing. Before long, she was out and about among the customers, serving them the delicious, gourmet treats that the café was most known for, twisted this night with a Halloween theme. The silver locket hung around her neck as the tiny velvet cat hung from her purse in the changing room. She just had to find Ryou soon and accept his feelings by the end of the night.

Eyes quickly shooting across the room, she noticed that all four of her comrades had also been instructed to leave their mew features out in the open, so as to act like the café was part of the Halloween festivities that night. She was relieved to not have to hide them, loving how free she felt as they twitched and flitted side to side that night.

However, all through the night, she could not find head or tale of Ryou anywhere, instead finally going to the closest source. "Keiichiro-San, where is Ryou?"

Turning with curious eyes to her, flour caking him as he held his rolling pin, the head chef held a knowing gaze, eyes calm as he answered her. "Well, Ichigo-San, I guess he told you…" pointing to the locket in reference, he received a meek nod of reply. "And, you said?"

"Well, I'd like to say yes, if ever I could find him. That's why I came to ask you. So, do you know where he is?"

"Uhm… He got nervous and ran to get some air. He was furious that he'd openly kissed you without your say so, and was even more afraid, now that he gave you his feelings for you." He explained, unable to lie to her.

"I see…" she muttered, obviously deep in thought. "Well, when he comes back, give him this." She smiled, handing Keiichiro a folded piece of pink note paper, folded neatly and dotted with Strawberries, their scent wafting through the room.

"Will do, Ichigo-San, I'll make sure he gets it. Now, you best go change and head home. It's getting late. You actually weren't even supposed to be here tonight. I don't know why you came if you had free vacation days…"

"RYOU~!"

Flinching from where he sat slumped against the hood of a far off car, he thought his ears might burst from the noise. "Sorry, Strawberry, but it had to be done." He whispered with a blush, pulling his phone from his pocket, readying a text.

_Look for me tomorrow, Strawberry-Baka... Oh! Happy Halloween! =Ryou= _

**Review if you think I should make a sequel! :D I'm sorry, to all my readers, really I am. I've been gone for so long. High school is a whole different ball , I hope I'll be able to write more now, so I'd love to hear what you think. :3 ! RxR! **

**God Bless.**


End file.
